Twisted Perfection
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Hiding things isn't always easy... but when misinformation spreads like wildfire, what will they do to contain it? And will their love stand strong against the chaos? (Set in 2016, co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. Taking A Big Risk

_**Three days ago, November 17th 2016…**_

" _Are you sure about this, what if_ _it goes wrong?" Dean asked._

" _I know it's a big risk Dean but Seth and I want some privacy, knowing that we're having a baby. Hunter will tell Mandy what we are planning and she'll try to stop us." Ashley explained._

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but what's the stunt?" Dean responded._

" _You take me down first and you slam her shoulder first into a post, making it look real. She gets a shoulder injury and can't compete. We get a bit of privacy until we are ready to go public." Seth replied._

" _Okay… but you've got to promise me that Mandy won't kill me. You know how she gets when someone hurts Ashley." Dean responded._

" _Nah we're planning to put the blame on Corbin." Ashley replied._

" _I still can't believe he's on Team SmackDown this Sunday." Dean muttered._

" _Me either, he didn't earn it." Ashley responded after thinking it over._

 _And she was hoping this would work…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 20th 2016…**_

The collision and following fall caught her attention and Amanda ran towards Ashley, checking on her as Finn and Dr. Amann to follow her as Seth, Roman and Dean ran towards them.

"Corbin…" Ashley responded, making it convincing that she was hurt… and Amanda looked up at Baron.

"Leave him to me, Sis." Amanda whispered.

It was in the backstage area that Seth, Ashley and Dean were in their locker room.

"I didn't like that murderous look in her eyes." Dean responded.

"She'll cool off." Seth replied.

"Or Corbin will end up in a body bag." Ashley said in response.

"Just one question when are you planning to tell your families about the baby?" Dean asked.

"We're planning to tell them at Christmas. We've just bought a nice big house up in Cameron and we're bringing the two families together for Christmas." Ashley explained.

"So that's why you want the time off to move in and get settled before Christmas." Dean said, Ashley nodding.

"I'm taking time off to help with her 'injury'." Seth responded.

It was at the same time that Amanda found Baron… and grabbed him by his blue _SmackDown_ shirt and dropkicked him, which made Baron scream out as the blow caught him off guard.

He had a significant height advantage as Amanda was only 5'1" but he knew she was furious.

"You get off on hurting women, don't you?! It was bad enough when you harmed me in NXT but hurting Ashley is taking it too far!" Amanda replied angrily, Baron pulling himself up and trying to calm her.

"I didn't do anything!" Baron responded.

"Then who did?!" Amanda demanded.

"I don't know but it wasn't me I swear." Baron answered.

Amanda stepped back and Baron saw the look in her eyes.

"Son of a BITCH!" Amanda replied, yelling the last word.

Ashley, Seth and Dean looked up after hearing that.

"Corbin is in for it now." Ashley muttered.

"Ashley Louise, you lied to me!" Amanda yelled, Ashley's hazel eyes widening.

"Time to bail ship you two." Dean said, Ashley and Seth grabbing their duffle bags and leaving the locker room.

When Amanda reached it, Dean got her to stand still.

"Where are they, Dean?!" Amanda replied as Finn reached them.

"Seth took her to the ER, to get her shoulder checked out." Dean answered.

"Dean, that's a lie and you know it. Spill it before you choke on your teeth!" Amanda responded angrily, Finn pulling his girlfriend away from Dean.

"I'm telling you the truth, she got injured in the ring, don't you remember seeing it?" Dean said.

Finn guided Amanda away from Dean, the two in their locker room.

"Why would they do this? Why not tell us why they cooked this scheme up?" Amanda questioned herself as Finn lightly rubbed her back.

"Who knows? Let's find out and ask them." Finn replied.

"If we can catch them." Amanda responded before they grabbed their coats and things and left.

It was at the nearest hospital that they walked into the ER.

"Hi, can I help you two?" A young nurse asked.

"Have a woman and a man walked in here? She's 29, long raven hair and hazel eyes and he's 30, shoulder length raven hair and brown eyes." Amanda explained.

"Sorry but no one like that has come here tonight." The nurse responded.

"Well thanks anyway, Miss." Amanda responded before she and Finn left and got in their rented Equinox as the snowfall increased. "I would've felt it if she was in physical pain." She replied as they buckled up, closed and locked the doors and Finn started up the car and drove carefully through Toronto.

Ashley and Seth were out of Canada and Ashley looked behind them.

"I don't see the Equinox." Ashley responded after sitting still again and Seth seeing a text from Amanda on his phone.

' _I threw my back out dropkicking Corbin and he said he didn't hurt her! Where are you two?!'_

"She's trying to track us down." Seth responded.

"Just tell her we need some time to ourselves because we've gotta figure some shit out." Ashley said.

"Hey watch your mouth, young ears." Seth replied.

"Alright, sorry." Ashley responded as Seth texted Amanda.

After seeing the text, Amanda muttered "Fuckin liar." and Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders, knowing that she said that about Seth.

"We'll figure out why they left, love." Finn responded as they looked at each other.

"I thought she could trust me with anything. I don't know, maybe I was wrong… maybe I really lost my place in her life, maybe I did something to upset her and Seth. And if I did, I didn't mean to." Amanda replied, Finn brushing Amanda's tears away.

"Maybe it's just one of those things she needs to open up with time." Finn responded.

"Yeah…" Amanda responded.

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't hurt her." Finn replied before they kissed. "You're a sweet, kind and loving person, you're a great sister to her." He responded.

"Then she just needs time." Amanda replied as they stretched out in the bed and Finn held her.

The two kissed and fell asleep… and both hoped that Ashley would come back.


	2. Searching For Answers

_**November 21st 2016…**_

Amanda opened her eyes as her LG V20 chimed and she picked it up, seeing a text from Matt.

 _'What the hell is going with Ash?'_

 _'She, Dean and Seth cooked up a scheme, Ashley ain't hurt but Finn and I don't know where she and Seth are.'_ Amanda responded, feeling Finn kiss her left shoulder and neck.

 _'If those two ran off, I'll kill Seth!'_

"That's overkill." Finn replied.

"My thoughts exactly." Amanda responded before they kissed before she got a text from Ashley.

 _'Thanks for helping us move TJ. You're the best man and once we've settled in you are welcome to come visit.'_

As they were travelling, Ashley realised it.

"Oh fuck." Ashley muttered.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"I went to send a message to TJ saying thanks for moving our stuff into our new home and I've sent it to Mandy instead." Ashley explained.

"We're in deep shit now." Seth muttered.

"I'm gonna go set this phone on fire." Ashley said, Seth chucking.

The phone chimed, both seeing a text from Amanda.

 _'We won't tell anyone, just tell us why you left.'_

 _'We will tell you in time. It's not that we don't trust you, we just need some time to figure out a couple things.'_ Ashley replied.

In Toronto, Amanda set the phone aside and Finn lightly rubbed her side.

"You've gotta calm down, love." Finn responded.

"I'm starting to feel shut out, feeling worried about her." Amanda replied.

"I know but they'll explain it when they can." Finn responded before they kissed.

It was when they were getting ready for Raw that Amanda was in hers and Finn's locker room that Amanda stood up… and had to lean against the wall at the same time Bryan walked in, Bryan helping Amanda sit down.

"Tiny what's the matter?" Bryan asked.

"Didn't eat much." Amanda responded.

"Are you sure about that one?" Bryan asked, before raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just need to get my blood sugar back up and I'll be okay." Amanda explained as Finn walked in.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back." Bryan replied before he left, Finn closing the door and sitting down before pulling Amanda's legs onto his lap.

"You're really worried about Ashley aren't you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah and with my medical history, I shouldn't be stressing out and skipping meals." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped a blanket around her and held her.

Bryan was in catering, picking out lasagna, breadsticks and strawberries as Luke walked in.

"You don't eat fruit." Luke replied.

"Yeah I do just not all the time." Bryan said.

"Spill it." Luke replied.

"Tiny went pale and almost passed out. She said she had a blood sugar crash but…" Bryan explained, Luke turning startled.

"You think she's worried about Ashley having to leave due to injury?" Luke asked.

"Possibly but there's something in the back of my mind that tells me Ash left for other reasons and that the injury was a planned stunt." Bryan said.

The two headed to the Demon Lovers locker room and Amanda ate and then hugged Bryan and Luke.

"Hey… whatever's going on, she'll be okay." Bryan replied.

"I hope so. And thanks for the food." Amanda responded.

"It's all good kiddo." Luke said.

The two left and in their locker room, Luke turned to Bryan.

"She's stressing out." Luke replied.

"We need to find Seth and Ash right now and get to the bottom of this." Bryan said.

As Raw was getting near air time, Amanda and Finn were kissing when Sami walked in.

"Can't you guys wait until you get back to the hotel?" Sami asked.

"Sorry." Amanda responded, her face a light red as Finn pinched her ass and Amanda smiled.

"Well I guess that's a nice change compared to you freaking out about Ashley." Sami said.

"Yeah. Just gotta calm down." Amanda replied as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist… at the same time Hunter walked in. "Hunter…" She responded.

"I've got some unfortunate news, Ashley isn't clear to compete for awhile and Seth has taken some time off." Hunter said.

"Thanks for letting us know…" Amanda responded, Hunter turning puzzled.

"Is there something else going on in Ashley's life?" Hunter asked.

"Yes but we haven't figured out what exactly is going on." Finn explained, lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"I'll have a talk with them and try to find out." Hunter said.

Amanda nodded before she and Finn kissed and let go, Hunter pulling her into a hug and lightly rubbing the back of Amanda's head.

"Everything will be okay, kiddo." Hunter replied, kissing Amanda on her forehead before they let go and he left… and Sami rested his right hand on Amanda's left shoulder.

"He's right, don't stress." Sami responded before he left, Finn and Amanda stretching out on the couch.

"You sure you're okay?" Finn questioned, lightly rubbing Amanda's right side.

"Yeah. Just need to not skip meals and drink less coffee." Amanda responded before they kissed.

When Bryan explained what happened earlier, Dakota started thinking.

"You know she doesn't acknowledge things, what if something else is going on with Mandy aside from Ash and Seth taking off?" Dakota responded.

"Mandy and Finn use protection, Kota." Bryan replied.

"Condoms break and pills can be faulty, Bryan, remember that scare Lara had when you two first started dating?" Dakota responded.

"Yeah I remember that one. Hey have you heard much about the whole Ashley and Seth leaving thing?" Bryan said.

"Yeah I've heard they've brought a house in Cameron." Dakota said.

"We're gonna be close to that area next week, maybe we can figure out what's going on." Bryan replied.

Amanda was ready for the opening segment of Raw and her phone chimed, her seeing an angry text from Seth.

 _'You told Hunter it wasn't an injury?!'_

 _'I said I was worried, I almost passed out earlier because of the stress of you two disappearing!'_ Amanda responded.

 _'I don't know how many more times we have to say it, we are fine, we need to figure something out and we are moving into another house!'_

 _'Ashley's pregnant, isn't she?'_ Amanda replied, getting fed up.

 _'Would it kill to have a little privacy?!'_ Seth texted.

"Fine, have all the privacy you want, you bastard!" Amanda muttered as she blocked Seth's number.

She was really starting to feel shut out.


	3. Trying To Keep Calm

Amanda and Finn stood in the ring, Finn with the Universal Championship on his shoulder.

"So my next challenger was supposed to be Seth Rollins but… he and Ashley Hardy dropped off the face of the Earth. So… who am I facing at Roadblock: End Of The Line?" Finn replied… before Kevin Owens walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"You're looking at him. And uh… did it occur to you two as to why they left? You two may have everyone else fooled but I know you're sleeping together! And there'll be proof of it soon." Kevin explained.

"What proof could you have, Kevin? You haven't backed up anything you've said about us. What could Finn and I have to hide?" Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his right arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"Okay, you want me to ask it, I will. When's the Demon Prince or Princess gonna be born? Is that what drove Ash and Seth away, Finn, you getting Mandy pregnant?!" Kevin replied.

At the same time in the backstage area, Sami's jaw dropped as he turned to Dakota.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me earlier?'' Sami asked.

"Sort of." Dakota responded as Finn punched Kevin.

"Punch me as much you want, but that doesn't explain the test I found in one of the family restrooms last week!" Kevin said.

At the same time in their hotel room in Seattle, Ashley's and Seth's eyes widened as they watched.

"Oh fuck he found your test." Seth said, Ashley brushing her hair back.

"So much for waiting until Christmas to tell." Ashley replied.

"He thinks it's Mandy's though." Seth responded.

"Seth, they're gonna go crazy at Mandy and Finn. We have to go back to Raw next week and come clean." Ashley replied.

Amanda pulled Finn away from Kevin and Finn picked up his championship and left with Amanda… who, once they were in the backstage area, answered her phone as it was John.

"John, calm down! Stop yelling, Kevin lied!" Amanda replied, Finn knowing John was furious.

"So it's not you?" John asked.

"Of course it isn't, I'm on the damn pill!" Amanda responded.

"Well who's test is it then?" John asked.

"Ashley's." Amanda replied.

"Her brothers don't know, do they?" John responded.

"If they did, Matt and Jeff will kill Seth." Amanda explained.

"Why wouldn't Ash say anything about it?" John asked.

"You've known her for as long as I have, John. When she's scared, she takes off." Amanda replied as she and Finn sat down in their locker room.

"I'll talk to her if you want me to." John responded.

"I think they're headed to Cameron, North Carolina. Not sure what the house looks like though." Finn responded.

"I'll try to find them. Sorry about freaking out, Sis." John replied before he and Amanda hung up and Amanda and Finn kissed, Finn going to fix his scraped up hand.

Amanda looked at her phone, seeing an angry text from Jeff about her and Finn.

' _Didn't you guys use protection?!'_

' _Yes we did! It didn't backfire.'_ Amanda responded… but Jeff clearly didn't believe her.

' _I'll kill him, Mandy! You know I will!'_ Jeff responded before Amanda felt Finn's left hand on her left knee and looked up.

' _I'll do you one better Jeff, why don't you ask your sister if she did use protection?!'_ Amanda responded angrily.

"Now I know you're pissed." Finn responded.

"Jeff should know better than to doubt me, I've never lied to him." Amanda replied as Finn lightly brushed her hair back.

At the same time, Jeff called Ashley.

"Hey, big brother." Ashley responded.

"Mandy's trying to blame you for her pregnancy." Jeff said.

"Aw crap." Ashley muttered.

"I'm gonna kill Balor!" Jeff responded.

"Jeff shut up, calm down and listen, Mandy is not pregnant!" Ashley said.

"So it's you?" Jeff asked.

"Yes… look, Seth and I didn't plan it, we used protection." Ashley explained.

"Much like Beth and I did and she still got pregnant." Jeff replied. "So wait that injury that happened it was fake?"

"Yeah Seth and I were hoping to get a bit of privacy about it and figure out some stuff out." Ashley explained.

"Good idea. Look, I won't tell anyone else, alright?" Jeff replied.

"Doesn't matter anymore, we have to go public thanks to Kevin. We were hoping to surprise the family with announcing it on Christmas Day." Ashley said.

"Kevin is out of his mind but I think Mandy took what I texted to her the wrong way and blocked my number while not thinking straight." Seth explained, Ashley knowing he was right.

Back in Toronto, Kevin was in the backstage area when Sami approached him.

"Are you out of your mind?! Outing their relationship like that?!" Sami asked.

"What?! People were gonna find out anyway especially when she starts developing a bump." Kevin said.

"And you very well just set her brothers and dad off! John Sr has a damn gun collection!" Sami responded, startling Kevin.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked.

"He scares me more than Terry!" Sami responded.

"Wait there is someone scarier than Kota's dad?!" Kevin said.

"Yep. Kota grew up with two brothers, Mandy grew up with five." Sami explained.

"Aw, fuck." Kevin muttered.

Amanda unblocked Seth's number, deciding to not deal with him that way.

 _ **November 22nd 2016…**_

Opening her eyes, Amanda cringed at the feeling of the migraine as Finn lightly massaged the back of her head… before his phone rang and he answered it.

"Seth?" Finn responded.

"I'm sorry, Ash and I have put you two in a pretty bad situation." Seth said.

"Kevin was the loudmouth… but just lower your voice please? Every little sound feels like a lightning strike at the moment." Amanda responded, Seth knowing that she was in the vice grip of a migraine.

"Sure I need to anyway, don't want wake Ash up." Seth whispered before looking at Ashley and seeing she was stirring in her sleep.

Seth lightly rubbed her back, Ashley settling back into slumber.

"I'll check in on you two later." Seth whispered before they hung up.

Amanda curled up closer to Finn, who rested his left hand on her forehead and then grabbed a thermometer to check her for a fever.

"It's just a migraine." Amanda responded.

"I know how you are with a migraine and you weren't pulling at your ears because you usually get that awful ringing sound." Finn explained before he checked the thermometer. "Normal." He replied before setting it aside.

"See? No cold." Amanda responded, attempting to sit up but Finn stopped her.

"Stay still and just let me take care of you, Darlin'." Finn replied.

"It's gonna make everyone else suspicious." Amanda responded even though she knew Finn would make sure she would feel better… and Finn saw a text from Sami.

' _Safe to say Kevin will be running to Mexico really quickly.'_

' _You've got him scared? Also, do you have any Advil?'_ Finn replied.

' _Yeah I've got some and Kota said don't go on Twitter. Ash left a message on there for Kevin.'_ Sami responded.

"She threatened him… or Ringmistress did." Amanda replied.

' _Let's leave it at Kevin might not live after next Monday.'_ Sami texted.

"Sounds like Ash." Finn responded as he heard a knock and stood up to go let Dakota in.

"Mandy, you look like hell." Dakota replied after closing the door and walking over to Amanda as Finn went to go get a bottle of water.

"Yeah, migraines will do that." Amanda responded after taking the Advil, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

When they were ready, Amanda checked her phone… and saw a text from Ashley.

' _We're fixing the problem check in with Twitter in a couple hours and you guys will be safe.'_

' _Okay.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Are you feeling alright? Those seizures aren't gonna happen again, are they?'_ Ashley replied.

' _I'm okay, at minimal risk of seizures… I know, that worries me too. And it worries Finn as well.'_ Amanda responded.

' _I know and I also have to try and get my worrying under control.'_ Ashley texted.

' _It's habitual with us, Sis.'_ Amanda replied as she felt Finn's arms around her waist.

"Ready to face them?" Finn questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Amanda responded before they kissed and grabbed their things before heading outside, getting into the rental car.

At SmackDown, Amanda and Finn walked into the arena and Baron looked up from the script and narrowed his eyes at Finn… until Luke slapped Baron upside his head.

"Watch it, Iron man." Baron responded.

"Then stop giving Finn the evil eye, Corbin. And just remember iron beats wolf." Luke replied.

Baron grumbled and stormed off as Finn and Amanda kissed and held each other before they went to go find Dean.

Both were rightly ticked off that Dean had lied to them too.


	4. Truth Is Less Believable Than Rumor

_**October 17th 2016, WWE Raw…**_

 _They walked out to the ring like they usually did and Finn had hung on to the ropes with his arms, his legs spread out further apart than normal._

 _But the 26 year old couldn't help but blush, her mouth having gone dry and the 35 year old saw her reaction and smirked._

' _You and me, locker room later.' Finn mouthed before he winked at her, Amanda nodding before they slipped back into their characters._

 _His match with Kevin ended in Finn winning and him and Amanda hugging and him spinning her around… and her wrapping her legs around his waist, which sent the crowd into a frenzy._

 _Amanda untangled her legs from him and the two rushed off to the backstage area._

 _They were certain their co-workers knew nothing about their romantic relationship and wanted to keep it that way… but the Universal Champion and his girlfriend couldn't wait til they got back to the hotel._

 _He gripped on tight to her right hand as they rushed through the backstage area, hoping to find their locker room and doing so before they walked in and closed and locked the door behind them._

 _Amanda shoved Finn against the wall after he set the Universal Championship aside and she rested her right hand between his legs, Finn feeling her fingers trail along his hardened manhood._

" _Must you tease me like this, love?" Finn questioned as he felt her stroking him._

" _You started it by nearly flashing me, Mister!" Amanda responded in a raspy voice as Finn pulled her close to him after pulling her Balor Club Worldwide tank top off, followed by her white lace bra and kissing her sternum, Amanda running her fingers through his hair and mewling as his mouth drifted lower._

" _So I did… but you had to show these off to me out there, didn't you? Naughty Mistress!" Finn replied as he straightened back up and slowly pulled Amanda's remaining clothing off before he spanked her and put her onto the fold out sofa in their locker room._

 _He had pulled his ring gear off and put a condom on… but when Finn climbed onto Amanda, he wanted her warmed up more for him and lightly bit her on her inner thighs when her legs were spread out further._

" _Finn…" Amanda called out in a moan, gripping onto the pillow as her eyes closed and she felt his fingers lightly circling around her spot… her body's warmth and heart rate increased from the adreadline and Finn was enjoying it._

 _But he didn't want it to become tortuous to her and Finn was on top of Amanda fully, brushing himself against her._

 _Amanda let out a sharp gasp as she had not anticipated Finn quickly thrusting himself into her but she locked her legs around his own to push him deeper into her as the two kept on going._

 _They tried their best to stay quiet but he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and it was sending his own adreadline into dangerous territory as he dug his nails into her hips and she ran her nails down his back._

" _Fuck… babe..." Finn gasped out, Amanda's mewling getting louder and both screaming out from the blissful feeling._

 _They crashed from their respective natural highs and were left breathless, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair back as she looked up at him through half open eyes and with a smile which made him smile._

" _Next time you tease me like that…" Amanda responded quietly as she regained her breath and Finn had gently removed himself from her before he pulled her close to him and her head rested on his torso as she rested her right arm around his waist._

" _Hotel, leather straps…" Finn replied before they kissed as he rested his left hand on Amanda's right hip before he pulled her on top of him and eased himself up to sit so she was straddling him and his hands rested on her hips._

 _He just wanted to admire her right now, take in Amanda's beauty._

" _How any man could look at any other woman when they had you is beyond me…" Finn responded._

 _The words made Amanda's face turn a scarlet red… she had heard him speak them to her before but it made her heart flutter and body succumb to pleasure every time._

 _The two kissed as Finn braced his hands on her lower back, both ready to give into more love making._

" _Have some decency, there are others in the place! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!"_

 _Amanda and Finn covered their mouths to muffle their laughs._

 _Kevin Owens knew now and it wouldn't be long before everyone else did…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 22nd 2016…**_

Dean heard a knock at his locker room door, stood up and walked over… and opened it, seeing Finn and Amanda and letting them in.

"We need to talk." Amanda responded after Dean closed the door.

"About you getting knocked up? Honestly Mandy, you're lucky I haven't killed Finn." Dean replied, yelping when Amanda slapped him upside the head.

"You lied to me at Survivor Series, Ambrose." Amanda responded.

"Okay I lied!" Dean said.

"Jeff threatened to murder me. So did Mandy's dad and four of her brothers on the way over here after calling her, Mandy managed to calm them down." Finn explained.

"Look no offense but I'm more afraid of the Hardy girl then Mandy, but it doesn't matter anymore. They've gone public about the pregnancy." Dean explained.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"The WWE Twitter has basically exploded in the last 10 minutes, check Ashley's page." Dean answered.

Amanda pulled her phone out and checked Ashley's Twitter page, seeing Ashley had posted a picture of her and Seth's hands forming a love heart on her stomach.

' _WWERollins and myself are very excited to announce we are expecting a little one. We can't wait until we meet Baby Rollins in July.'_

Amanda kept looking until she saw that Kevin had retweeted it.

' _Nice try Ashley_HardyBRAND but we all know you are lying to protect Mandy!'_

"Kevin is an idiot." Finn responded.

"Yes he is." Amanda replied before she saw a comment in the DM section of her own page from Kevin.

' _So how long do you plan to keep lying?'_

' _Not lying, Owens! No Demon Prince or Princess on the way.'_ Amanda responded.

But when Kevin responded, it was clear he didn't believe her.

' _Should've kept your legs closed!'_

Amanda blocked Kevin and deleted the messages, Finn lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

"I thought Kevin was understanding about privacy, why is he acting like this?" Amanda replied as Finn held her.

"Maybe Karina's making him sleep on the couch lately and he's punishing others for it." Finn responded as they kissed.

"I know you two haven't been together long but have you thought about having kids in the future?" Dean asked.

"Someday. I'm nearing 40, I want to be a dad before that point." Finn responded.

"And I know it didn't work when Cody and I tried but I still want to be a mom." Amanda replied.

"I get it if you guys are still ticked off at me for lying about Ashley and Seth, but those two really wanted to keep her pregnancy really hushed, just for now. This was quite unexpected for them so they needed time to figure out everything. They were going to tell once they had a plan." Dean explained.

Finn saw guilt in Amanda's eyes and lightly rubbed her back.

"Hey, you didn't mean to cause them to reveal it early. Kevin's the one who should feel guilty, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

But they knew Kevin wouldn't feel any guilt.


	5. Need To Stay Calm

Amanda and Finn looked at the cameraman, who nodded before giving them the cue to walk to Shane and Daniel.

"Ah, there you are. Everything okay?" Daniel responded.

"No because everyone's been going crazy here and on Raw! Constantly trying to… oh, what now?" Amanda replied, Baron walking in and Finn shielding Amanda.

"Relax now, this kind of stress ain't good for the little Demon spawn growing in your ice cave." Baron responded.

"And now I see why no woman wants you, Corbin. Why Ashley turned you down so many times." Amanda replied, Baron narrowing his eyes at her.

"We all know that Ashley is lying to cover your ass. Tell her to stop lying." Baron responded.

"Why would she lie? Ashley has no reason to lie." Finn responded, Baron turning to him.

"She's lying because you preyed on and wrecked her little sister!" Baron replied, Finn punching him and a brawl breaking out until the two were pulled apart by Amanda, Shane and some referees.

"That's enough, both of you! We settle things in the ring, take it out there!" Daniel shouted before Baron was dragged out and the camera switched to the audience and commentators as Amanda checked on Finn, who cradled her face in his hands and the two kissed.

"The sooner Ash and Seth get back, the better." Amanda replied as Finn pulled her into his lap, the two holding each other.

"Jeff, Matt and Gil are trying to convince Seth to come back and that they'll help Ash with all the unpacking." Finn said.

"He's not gonna leave her side." Amanda responded.

"No but they're trying to help." Finn replied.

Baron was getting fixed up when his phone chimed and he saw a text from Kevin.

 _'So Ash and Seth are still lying?'_

 _'Yes. What I don't get is why Mandy and Balor won't confess.'_ Baron responded before he saw Dakota.

"So Finn preyed on and wrecked Mandy is what you're so sure of, Corbin?" Dakota asked.

"Has she been the same since he walked into her life?! She hasn't!" Baron replied angrily.

"She's still the same person you brainless bastard." Dakota said, Baron becoming a bit scared at how calm Dakota's voice was.

"You are one fucking scary woman." Baron responded.

"That had been said about me before." Dakota said.

Amanda and Finn were in their locker room as Finn was getting ready for his match… and Amanda picked up her phone and saw a text from Ashley.

' _Should be making a return once I've got a tiny baby bump. That will get Kevin and Baron to shut up.'_

 _'I want to choke them but they'd sling me around the ring like a ragdoll. Only reason I managed to beat up Corbin at Survivor Series was because he was distracted.'_ Amanda responded, feeling Finn's arms wrap around her waist and him kissing her neck… and Amanda closing her eyes, letting out a low and contented moan.

"Relax now, love. Let it all fade away." Finn whispered, a smile forming on Amanda's face as Finn had unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them and she felt his hardened manhood pressing against her lower back.

But Amanda's phone chimed and she knew it was Ashley, who instinctively knew what Amanda and Finn were up to.

' _Sometimes protection doesn't work, just letting you know.'_

Amanda set her phone down and Finn turned her to him as they started to undress, Amanda activating IHeartRadio on her phone and _In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida_ by Iron Butterfly playing as Finn grabbed a Durex condom.

"We have to be as quiet as we can…" Finn whispered in a lustful growl as he and Amanda began peeling the rest of their clothes off and he put her on the sofa bed before opening the condom and putting it on.

Amanda felt Finn on top of her and Finn had grabbed her right leg with his left hand and around his back to allow himself easier access… and could feel that she was craving him right now, which made him think _'Screw it if we get loud!'_ and quickly thrusted himself into her as he ran his hands along her smooth skin and nipped at her neck and left collarbone.

As they moved in rhythm, he could feel manhood being squeezed and knew Amanda wasn't going to hold up much longer as she entwined her legs with his and ran her nails down his back which made him spank her and growl "That''s my naughty girl!" in her left ear.

It was when Baron was walking around a few minutes later that he heard the music… and knew where it was echoing from.

And he wasn't the only one who heard it as Luke walked over.

"I'm never gonna think of that song the same way again." Baron replied.

"Are you kidding me? This is a great song." Luke said.

"It is but they're going at it like bunnies! What if they hurt that unborn kid?!" Baron responded as Luke heard the sound of the sofa bed hitting the wall.

"They're not the ones with a kid on the way, you idiot." Luke said.

"Then why won't they-" Baron started to respond.

"Mandy and Finn are very loyal to their friends, you loon." Luke replied before he left, Baron heading to his own locker room.

Finn was holding Amanda afterwards, both smiling.

"That was the second time we almost got busted." Amanda replied before she switched her IHeartRadio radio app off and they kissed.

"Someone's gonna catch us one day, love." Finn responded as he looked at the marks left on Amanda's neck and left collarbone.

"Scale of one to ten, how mad do you think Ash would be if she was here, walked through that door and saw us?" Amanda questioned.

"Probably around 200." Finn said.

"True, she is really protective." Amanda responded.

"She tried to strangle me once and all I did was hug you." Finn replied.

"I don't want to know what she was thinking." Amanda responded before they went to go get cleaned up and redressed.

Back in Cameron, it was during Finn's match against Baron that Ashley was watching carefully… and saw that Amanda's legs were shaky as she was stood at ringside.

"He was too rough with her." Ashley muttered.

"That caught your attention too?" Seth asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Yeah she's really shaky." Ashley said.

"That's worrying, she needs to be checked out by a doctor. I'd chalk it up to her being so small but Finn's not much taller than she is." Seth replied as he sat down.

Finn won and immediately got out of the ring, his right arm around Amanda's back to hold her upright and him guiding her to the backstage area as the camera turned to Mauro, David and Bradshaw.

"Well, Finn picked up an impressive win over Corbin but something's wrong with Mandy… we hope to have an update soon if possible." Mauro explained.

"I honestly hope she's okay." Bradshaw responded.

"Me too." David replied.

In Ottawa, Finn helped Amanda lie down on the couch and lightly rubbed her back… and she saw the look in his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't mean to get rough. I'll be okay." Amanda replied as her right hand rested on his right hand… and Finn picked up his phone when it rang, answering Jeff's call.

"Now Jeff, just stay calm, alright?" Finn responded but it didn't work as Jeff was livid.

"You seriously expect me to calm down?!" Jeff demanded.

"I wasn't intentionally rough with Mandy but that doesn't ease the guilt I'm feeling!" Finn replied, Amanda checking her phone and seeing a text from Seth after she had unblocked his number hours ago.

 _'You really should get checked out by a doctor.'_

 _'Is Ashley freaked? I'm okay, just a bit sore and shaky.'_ Amanda responded, jumping as Jeff kept yelling at Finn. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, knock it off!" She shouted, which startled Jeff.

' _Yeah she's quite worried I don't want her stressing out too much.'_ Seth replied.

 _'Tell her about it. It's okay, I won't get mad.'_ Amanda responded.

Seth set his phone aside and Ashley sat down.

"I guess Mandy's never told you… she suffers from Endometriosis, it flares up at times and makes it hard for her to stay standing when she's in pain." Seth explained.

"Now I realise why she was upset, it makes it difficult for her to try to conceive a baby." Ashley responded.

"Miracles happen and I think a family will happen for her and Finn one day." Seth replied as they hugged.

Ashley really hoped so.


	6. Madness Calming Down?

Back at the hotel, Amanda checked Twitter and saw a response from Kevin on the WWE page to a fan that asked _'Are the Demon Mistress and Demon Child okay?!'_.

' _They would have been better if she kept her legs shut!'_

"I'm gonna fucking throttle him." Amanda muttered as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Leave that to me." Finn responded before they kissed and stretched out in the bed, before Amanda's phone chimed, Amanda seeing a text from Ashley.

' _This bullshit with Kevin is really getting out of hand.'_

 _'I hope his wife makes him sleep on the couch when he gets home!'_ Amanda responded.

' _There's only gonna be one true way to shut him up and that's a live ultrasound with him watching in the ring.'_ Ashley texted.

Amanda and Finn kissed and fell asleep, hoping to find peace if even just for a few hours.

 _ **November 28th 2016…**_

"Welcome to Raw everyone. I'm not gonna mince words or waste time! Kevin Owens, get your ass out here now!" Amanda responded, the fans cheering, before _Similar Creatures_ started to play and Ashley dragged Kevin out by his ear.

Kevin got away from Ashley and to the ring apron, Ashley grabbing a microphone.

"Play it!" Ashley replied.

Kevin looked at the titantron and saw a video of Ashley and Seth at a doctor's office… and his eyes widened when he heard the heartbeat echo.

"Believe it now, Owens? Now that was meant to be a private moment shared between me and my man. But because you have been a prick to my sister you have made us go public sooner than we wanted to. Want more proof? Here's an ultrasound picture of mine and Seth's 7 week old baby." Ashley said before holding out an ultrasound picture.

"I took this way too far…" Kevin responded once the four were in the back.

"Damn right you did, what did Mandy ever do to you for you to go and terrorize her?!" Ashley asked as Finn held Amanda's right hand in his left one.

"I thought-" Kevin started to respond.

"No you didn't think you just jumped the gun and called them out on live tv because you found _my_ test!" Ashley said.

"Kevin, why don't you ever listen when me and Mandy try to talk?" Finn responded.

"I wouldn't even bother listening to the bullshit excuses he makes up." Ashley replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Amanda replied before Ashley went to find Seth and Amanda and Finn left.

Amanda leaned against Finn in a tired manner, Finn holding her as her right arm wrapped around his back… and he felt her tears hit his shirt and got her to look at him.

"Why can't people just let us and Seth and Ash be happy? What did we do that's wrong?" Amanda responded quietly as Finn brushed her tears away, before noticing something sticking out of Amanda's pocket.

"Ash is really clever she snuck this into your pocket." Finn said, holding up the ultrasound picture.

"That's our little niece or nephew…" Amanda responded with a slight smile.

"It's so tiny." Finn said.

Amanda nodded as they kissed.

"That's gonna be us one day, love. No matter who disagrees with it." Finn responded as they held each other.

At the same time, Ashley and Seth kissed and hugged.

"I'm hoping I got Mandy to smile." Ashley replied.

"I'm sure she's smiling at our little baby boy at the moment." Seth said.

"How can you be so sure it will be a boy?" Ashley asked.

"Instinct, I guess." Seth replied.

In their locker room, Finn noticed that Amanda had fallen asleep… and pulled a blanket over her and himself after pulling her into his arms.

 _Amanda opened her eyes, hearing Ashley and seeing her and 2 year old Ryder._

" _He's not handling Daycare so well?" Amanda asked._

" _Nope and I can't take him to my training sessions with other wrestlers, it's just too risky." Ashley said._

 _Amanda sat up and Ashley handed Ryder to her, Ryder hugging his aunt… and his tiny right hand rested on her stomach as he noticed it was no longer flat._

" _Mommy, is Auntie Mandy having a baby?" Ryder asked, Amanda's face going a light red as Ashley turned and saw Finn walk in._

" _Surprise…" Amanda responded… before Ashley pulled Finn into a hug, the two letting go and her and Amanda hugging…_

Amanda stirred around and opened her eyes, her and Finn kissing.

"I love you, Finn Balor." Amanda replied, Finn smiling as he had waited for a long time to hear those words.

"I love you too, Amanda Cena." Finn responded.

It was as they were leaving to meet up with Ashley and Seth that Amanda turned back to go get her phone charger, thinking she left it in the locker room… and was grabbed by an angry Cathy Kelley.

"You just had to take him, didn't you?!" Cathy seethed, Amanda shoving her away.

"Maybe you didn't read the signals loud and clear but Finn and I fell in love. And there's nothing wrong with that. Now be professional, Miss Kelley and walk away." Amanda replied calmly.

Cathy stormed off and Amanda turned and saw Finn, who was holding her phone charger.

"What did the _WWE Now_ host want, love?" Finn asked once they were in the Traverse.

"She accused me of stealing you." Amanda replied.

"She's just upset because it's you I want to wake up next to every morning, not her. She wasn't happy when I explained to her after NXT Aftershock that I couldn't see her as a romantic partner." Finn responded before they kissed.

"Well, ain't I a lucky girl?" Amanda responded with a smile.

Finn chuckled and pulled her to him in a loving embrace.

He was happy to have Amanda in his life because he had a feeling Cathy would be too focused on her phone and not him.

At a nearby McDonalds, Ashley saw nail marks on Amanda's left arm that had stopped bleeding after Amanda unbandaged it.

"Who grabbed you?" Ashley asked, examining Amanda's arm.

"That little _WWE Now_ host who accused me of stealing Finn." Amanda explained.

"Oh that little whore." Ashley replied.

"There are few single men in the company, I'm hoping she'll focus on one of them instead of hurting Mandy." Finn responded as he fixed the bandage on Amanda's arm.

"Don't say nothing but her and TJ have fucked once." Ashley said.

"The hell? I didn't think TJ went after brunettes." Amanda replied as Seth walked over.

"They both were pretty drunk and this was at least a year ago." Ashley said.

"Damn and yet she's been giving me nasty glares for the past few months." Amanda responded as they ate.

"Yeah but if she's looking for a chance to get with TJ she's a bit late, he crushing on someone." Ashley said.

"Becky?" Finn responded.

"Why do you think that?" Ashley asked.

"She's been talking about a new boyfriend lately." Amanda replied.

"Nah it's not her, it's a surfing chick, Bridgette. She's works with TJ a lot." Ashley said.

"Awesome." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, she's really nice too. Very laid back, I reckon she would be perfect for him." Ashley replied. "Hey didn't Luke say he's met someone?"

"You think Becky and Luke are together?" Seth asked, Ashley shrugging.

"Can't be sure, just going off what I hear." Ashley said.

When they were at the hotel, Finn and Amanda were holding each other.

"I think we need a vacation, away from the chaos." Amanda responded as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's bandaged arm.

"I don't understand why women try to hurt other women over a man." Finn replied.

"I think she felt like her pride was wounded when you turned her down. That could've led her to go get drunk that night and find TJ." Amanda responded.

"God only know why she went for TJ." Finn said.

"I'm hoping Bridgette doesn't break his heart." Amanda replied as they kissed and fell asleep.

Finn was content to hold her in his arms and he was glad that he and Amanda had given into their feelings for each other.

Seeing her happy made him feel much better.


End file.
